1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter and a manufacturing method therefor and, more particularly, to a cutter to be used to cut a stone and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing a known cutter which forms a background of the present invention. The cutter 1 includes an annular base plate 2 made of, for example, stainless steel. Concave and convex portions are formed on the periphery of the base plate 2. A cutting member 4 is formed on the convex portions 3 of the base plate 2. The cutting member 4 is formed by sintering a mixture of abrasive grains such as fine diamond powders and metal powders. When the cutter 1 cuts a workpiece, for example, a stone, the cutting member 4 thereof rotates in contact with the stone.
However, the strength of the cutter described above is not high, so that the base plate is likely to break while the cutter is being used. This is because the base plate thereof is made of a single thin plate.
In addition, the cutter has the following disadvantage. That is, the cutting member is not joined with the base plate in a high strength because the cutting member is formed by sintering the material of the cutting member onto the outer periphery of the base plate. Therefore, when the cutter is used, there is much possibility that the base plate and the cutting member are separated from each other or the cutting member breaks.